


I have this some of the time

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Kisses, M/M, Supernatural Elements, hunter!even, innocent isak, sorta slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even is just trying to work a case in the middle of nowhere, what he doesn’t expect is a beautiful boy with a heart of gold to stop him in his tracks.





	I have this some of the time

**Author's Note:**

> Hia girls and gays 
> 
> Sooo bc it’s halloweeen I thought I’d post this, it’s completed but I just want yalls opinions on this first part?

Even liked this town, it was quite small, those kind of small towns where everyone knew everyone, where the school only has two hundred students and the parents had all been married since high school, it was quite sad really, it felt like a movie. 

He doesn’t know if he’s still in Arizona or if he’s crossed a different state but he needed to rest, his body hurt and his muscles ached for sleep, he needed a shower and some shit cafe food, and possibly a drink, and he needed a phone charger. 

His phone had been flat for four days now, as he just continued to drive and drive until sunsets passed and rose again, until he had to stop and fill for gas when his car started chugging, his thoughts just running and running and his head pounding from the immense overthinking he keeps doing. 

Even’s job was lonely, traveling with himself through the year and never staying long enough at a place to make a friend, only seeing his sort of family twice a year if he had enough down time to travel all the way back to Paul’s house, or if Paul phoned him and told him to get “his fucking ass back home”, which was Paul’s way of saying “I miss you, come home for a few days kid” 

Even was a hunter, he had a trunk full of guns and knifes, he had a backseat with suitcases of water and blood, the occasional arrow in there somewhere, and he was trained to the max with tracking and killing skills, he could shoot a gun since he was seven years old, he could fight since he was ten, he remembers Christmas presents being bullets and books, and he loved it, he admired his collection that grew and his thirst for hunting that only grew stronger as he got older. 

Except now, now when he’s just finished tracking down a demon that Paul had sent him weeks ago, it had been tiring, and now he has a flat phone and probably an agitated step dad waiting back home, he can imagine him pacing the stairs in his house, phone in hand, cursing Even under his breath as Vito sat in the armchair, telling him to “calm the fuck down, he’s twenty three years old, we’d know by now if something bad has happened” 

All he knew now is, this town is hot, the air filled his lungs and made his wheeze, he had just finished his water supply and had almost thought he lost his wallet, which thankfully was under his seat, his jeans were sticking to his legs and the shirt he had on was dirty and in need of throwing away never mind washing. 

Although the town small, it tried to be quite fancy, there was no motels only a fancy hotel that was larger than all the other buildings, it had three stores and one dry cleaners and he carefully spotted out the one bar it had, although small motels were more convenient, if he had to rush out at god knows what hour of the night, there was always some old guy at the desk still, snoring loudly, if he got blood on the floor, they’d just charge it to his credit card, if he had to draw a devil trap on the ceiling they just shrugged it off as “some crazy guy” 

He had begged the lady behind the desk for a phone charger, rolling his eyes as she mumbled about his outdated phone which in his defence, wasn’t trackable like hers, he wanted to point out, instead he gave a tight lipped smile and grabbed his key for his room, nearly crying with relief as the air conditioning hit him as he walked in. 

He felt nervous, this was too pristine, doing his usually check of the room, pulling out drawers and beds and looking under cushions for anything out of the ordinary, rushing over to his phone when he heard it turn on eventually. 

fifty two missed calls from Paul. 

Fuck. 

He pulled off his shirt and clicked on his contact name, watching it ring. 

“Well, thank you for eventually getting in touch to tell me you’re not fucking dead, you fucking cock suck-“ 

Even pulled the phone away from his ear, rolling his eyes but smiling gently as he heard his voice, he tried to sound angry but Even could hear the relief in his words. 

“Well, sorry okay, it’s been a rough one, I couldn’t stop for a charger because no fucker sells these ones anymore, it’s just been shit” Even sighed, laying down on the bed, listening to Paul scoff. 

“Well that’s your own fault, by the way Vito says hi” Paul sighs and Harry can hear his brother in the background shouting, he hears scuffling which means they’re currently fighting over the phone and he tries not to laugh as he hears Paul mumble under his breath some chosen curse words. 

“Why’s he home anyway?” Even asks out of curiosity, deciding to make himself useful and start pouring the salt across the window ledges and around his bed. 

“Got pretty roughed up with a banshee a couple days ago, and you know how dramatic he is” Paul replied, making Even snort as Vito kicked off in the background. 

“Anyway, I’m going to send you through some new leads, heard there’s been multiple cases of something attacking and killing people, in Arizona I’m sure” 

Even almost screamed, one fucking night rest is all he wanted, just one. 

“I swear to god if this is just some coyote problem, I’m going to punch you in the face” Even said flatly. 

“Miss you too” 

-

He decided to not look at his phone or laptop for the rest of the night, wanting to just relax and eat something before his mind was filled with killing and articles just yet. 

Turns out the little town he was in was called Chinle, there was nothing for miles, the nearest town being forty minutes away, it gave him the creeps, creatures tended to stick to small towns like this, treated them like their personal playgrounds and wrecked havoc for a few weeks before moving on. 

Even ended up in a bar and restaurant, it was quite small and everyone stared at him as he sat down at the bar, obviously realising he was a stranger, he passed a small smile to man behind the bar, flicking through a folding menu that had seen better days. 

“What can I get you?” 

He looked up at the strange voice, seeing a boy around his age or maybe younger, his face looked as tired as Even felt, his green eyes sparking under the light, he was leaning over the bar, probably so Even could hear him over the music and talking, although it just made Even glance at his lips and his cute mole that sat above his top lip, his hair was curled and looked a little ruffled like he’d been running his hands through it. 

He was beautiful, was his initial first impression, his second was how adorable he looked in the red oversized t shirt with the bars name splashed over his chest. 

“You’re a long way from home” Even turns on his charm, smiling at the boy as he chuckles and rolls his eyes, as if he gets this question every day, which he probably does, Even can’t make out his accent, can’t tell if he’s British or American. 

“I could say the same to you, we don’t get travellers here” he smiles showing his teeth, his eyebrows raising slightly, his body language says he’s comfortable, he leans forward more, the freckles across his cheeks more prominent in this light, this is really bad for Even’s heart right now.

“I’m a freelance photographer, doing a piece about small towns around Arizona, thought this place had potential” lying was second nature to him now, he’s grew up with his dad being a police man, an agent, a writer, basically anything to get him through the doors he wanted and get the information they needed. 

“This place is a shit hole, you’d have to be one great photographer to make it look nice enough for magazines” the boys laughs gently, wiping down the counter in front of him like he’s trying to not let Even see how shy he’s become under Even’s attention. 

“I mean, I’ve definitely seen some beautiful sights here already” he leans forward with his head on his head, raising his eyebrows as the boy shakes his head and snorts.

“That was horrible, probably the worse pick up line I’ve heard in this bar” 

“Couldn’t help myself” Even smiles his teeth digging into his cheek because this boy really is captivating. 

“So you want a beer?” He asks again, his tongue between his teeth as he smiles, already pulling a glass out from under the bar before Even can reply so he just nods, grabbing the menu again. 

“Bring me out whatever, you choose” Even replies, closing the menu and taking the pint from the boys hand before he can put it down, not missing the way he smiles at the action.

“What was your name again, I missed it I think?” Even asks, looking at him as he takes a drink, he could cry as the freezing cold beer coats his throat. 

“I didn’t say” he replies, looking over to who must be his manager who’s staring them down, as if to say, get back to fucking work. 

“It’s Isak, with a k” the boys says over his shoulder with a smile, holding his hands up as his manager gives him a look before he walks into the back, making Even laugh loudly at his words. 

Isak.

**Author's Note:**

> is this something yall would want to continue? Tell me!


End file.
